The Difference between Love and a One Night Stand
by AcydeXReyne
Summary: Kagome and her brother are struggling to raise their younger siblings. Kagome falls in love with her brothers best friend, and he hers. What happens when its all bought out into the open?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.

The Difference between Love and a One Night Stand

Story Incerpt

XoXo Randee

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you did that!" Kagome screamed at him from across the hotel room. "And why the hell not?" he countered angrily. "How long do you expect me to believe you're just "Watching out" for me? You're so full of it!" She screamed once more.

He slowly stalked towards her, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "You play your cards right, Bitch, an you'll be full of me too." He said low and menacingly. His eyes changed to a deadly red color. He was in front of her now, their breath mingling together.

He lowered his head and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke away from the kiss breathing heavily. "Bein' Miroku's sister doesn't change the way I feel about you." He whispered huskily in her ear before carrying her to the bed.

More to come….trust me! How ya like it?


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters from that show!...or the Ihop.**

**The Difference between Love and a One Night Stand**

**Chapter One**

**XoXo-Randee**

****

"Kagome! Wake up; it's your turn to take me an Souta to school." Kagome's little sister, Sakura shouted. "Okay! I'm up." Kagome mumbled softly before dragging herself out of bed. She stumbled to her closet and pulled out a short, black mini skirt. Then she grabbed a baby blue tank top, her baby blue zip up jacket, and her black flip flops. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her car keys from her night stand. "Kagome, let's go!" She heard Souta yell.

**"I'm comin', Bevis!" She yelled back at him. She'd always called him Bevis. Her brother Miroku was Buthead, and Sakura was just Saki-Chan. Since their mother had died, Miroku had become even more of a pervert. Sakura had just become quiet and lost, whereas Souta seemed unaffected by the whole situation.**

**When Kagome walked into the living room, she did a double take at her younger sister's attire. Sure enough, she was wearing a short skirt with a belly shirt and hooker boots. "What the hell are you wearing, Saki? I'm not takin' you to school dressed like that." Kagome announced in a motherly tone.**

**"I'm fifteen, Kags; I can wear whatever the hell I want!" Sakura glared at her older sister. "What's goin' on in here?" Miroku asked as he walked into the living room. "I told Sakura she couldn't go to school like that." Kagome explained. "Saki, go put on a shirt that covers your stomach. It will ease our minds." Miroku stated tenderly. Kagome turned and glared at her twin.**

**"Sakura rolled her eyes and stomped into her room. "I can't believe you Miroku! You're making me out to be the bad guy here. You're givin' her everything she wants!" Kagome stated. "Well, you're too hard on her. She's a teenager; we both went through that phase. Let her be her own person…she needs to learn from her mistakes." Miroku reasoned. "Saki has been actin' funny around Kohaku lately." Souta said quietly. "Souta, it's called hormones. Come on, I'm takin you to school. Buthead can take Saki." Kagome fumed.**

**Kagome walked outside to her red mustang and waited for Souta to get in the car. As soon as he did, she started the car and peeled out of the driveway. Souta hated riding with Kagome, she was a speed demon. But, on days like today, he'd gladly ride with her. He barely got to school on time; Saki got to school half an hour late.**

**After Kagome dropped Souta of, she drove over to the Ihop to meet Sango for breakfast. When she got there, Sango was already waiting for her. Kagome sat down in the booth with a huff. "What's wrong, Kags?" Sango asked.**

**"Saki." Kagome stated annoyed. Sango didn't press the matter any further. She knew exactly what Kagome felt like. Two days ago, she'd gotten a call from an angry parent saying that Kohaku had "Fornicated" with her daughter. Sango was a bit embarrassed, but she assured the lady that he would be punished. Which of course, he hadn't been.**

**She'd simply told him to pick girls wisely. Sango was quickly snapped out of her musings when a hand caressed her inner thigh. She looked next to her and found Miroku and Inuyasha had joined them for breakfast. "Hentai!" Sango yelled as she whacked Miroku in the head with a spoon.**

**She looked over to Kagome, whose face was flushed and wearing an angry scowl on her face. "If you're gonna hit on the waitress, do it on your own time." Kagome glared at Inuyasha with her arms crossed defensively. Those two desperately needed to get together. The sexual tension between them was so thick; you couldn't cut it with a butcher knife. **

**"I was not hitting on the waitress." Inuyasha replied. "Oh right, silly me, you were only staring at he breasts." Kagome countered. "What breasts? The girl didn't have any!" Inuyasha shouted his innocence. "So you admit it, you perv. You were staring at her chest!" "Keh." Kagome smiled, knowing she'd won the argument. **

**Inuyasha smirked before whispering in her ear, "The only chest I like to stare at is yours." Immediately her face flushed and her scent changed, much to Inuyasha's delight. Kagome punched him in the arm lightly. "That's not funny, Yasha." She laughed. "Yes it was." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. **

**"Some one's getting' comfy." Miroku teased. This only made Kagome blush more. "Why Kags, I do believe you've invented a new shade of red, what do call it?" Miroku continued. "Shut up, Buthead." She glared. "Lay off Miroku, every one knows you're jealous, but do keep it discreet." Sango teased. "I'm wounded, my dearest Sango." He replied.**

**"So Kags, what are we gonna do today?" Sango asked. "I was thinkin' about goin to that new club downtown." Kagome said. "That sounds good; I'll meet you at the entrance at nine forty-five." Sano said.**

"**Okay. Now, I need to go shopping." Kagome complained. "Why don't we do that now?" Sango asked. "Sounds like a plan." Kagome said as she crawled over Inuyasha and left the Ihop with Sango.**

**After searching for over three hours at the mall, Kagome and Sango had finally found their outfits. Kagome bought low rise red, velvet pants, and a red, velvet halter top. She also bought clear high healed shoes. Sango bought a short, leather mini skirt and a tight, white tank top. The girls went home to get ready for their exciting night out. Little did they know, things would never be the same.**

**A/N: How did u guys like it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any thing.

**I just want to thank the people who've reviewed for this story. I appreciate it! **

**AngelofElements****: Haha…okay, I'll try to update fast…but with school u never know what 2 expect. Lol.**

**kagome15****: I know they're too short…when I write them on paper they're about 6-7 pages long, but when I type them they tend to be shorter. But, trust me I'm gonna work on that! **

**fallenangel7583****: Thanks! When I first saw ur s/n…I thought it looked familiar…then I realized that it was b/c I've read almost all of ur fics…an I haven't been disappointed yet!**

**LEMON**

**The day had gone by uneventful for Kagome. After she'd gotten back from shopping with Sango, she went to pick Sakura up from cheerleading practice. When she got there, she'd been told that Saki had left with some senior named Raidon. Upon hearing this, Kagome was beyond pissed. She just couldn't fathom why Saki would do something like that.**

**Maybe somewhere, she'd pushed her too hard. Or maybe, she'd been trying to be the responsible guardian, and she'd forgotten to the caring, older sister she once was. If something happened to her, Kagome would never forgive herself for neglecting the needs of her younger sister.**

**On a much lighter subject, Inuyasha had been calling her cell phone every hour, on the hour. So far she had about eight messages from him on her voice mail. The very first time he'd called her, she'd told herself it was because he was her brother's best friend. Now, she wasn't so sure. **

**It seemed like he used every excuse available to just casually touch her. It had been subtle at first, like their fingers touching when he'd hand her something. Then, he'd started putting his arm around her when ever he could. She couldn't say that she didn't like the attention…because she did.**

**She'd had a crush on him since she first laid eyes upon him. He knew everything about her, just as she knew everything about him. Somewhere along the line, he'd become her friend, as well as Miroku's.**

**Kagome sighed as her cell phone rang again. She picked it up an answered it calmly. "Hello?" She already knew who it was. "Hey Kags! What are you doing tonight?" She heard Inuyasha ask her.**

"**You know I'm going out with Sango." She smiled.**

"**Oh yeah, I forgot." He lied.**

"**Mmhmm…I bet. It just slipped your mind didn't it?" She said sarcastically.**

"**Yeah. Are you sure you can't cancel?" He pleaded.**

"**I can't do that to Sango. You knew I had plans." She glared .**

"**Well Kags, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way…take you pick." He smirked.**

"**Just because Miroku's my twin, doesn't mean I'm easy." Kagome said angrily.**

"**That's not what I said. Come on Kags, we never do anything…just the two of us. You do stuff with Sango all the time!" He whined.**

"**Fine Yasha, what did you have in mind?" Kagome gave in.**

"**Haha…I knew you couldn't resist me. Anyways, it's a surprise. Dress nice and I'll pick you up around eight. Later."**

**Kagome sighed once again. When did her life become so complicated? She works as a writer for _JTeen Magazine_, She helps raise her two younger siblings, She puts food on the table, and countless other things. It seemed like she never had time for herself. She hardly ever dated, either Miroku, Inuyasha, or Sango found something wrong with the guy. **

**Maybe it'd be good for her to go out with Inuyasha tonight. Nothing too mind blowing would happen. He'd take her to dinner, maybe even dancing…then he'd take her home. 'Yeah, just keep tellin' yourself that.' She mentally berated herself.**

**Guys only wanted one thing, as much as she hated to admit it. Miroku always thought with his dick, Souta can be sweet and charming, but Kagome knew he'd had sex numerous times. Lord help, at the rate Saki's going, she'll be sexually active by the end of the week.**

**Kagome drove her car into the driveway and got out of the car. She walked slowly up to the front door and opened it. "I'm home!" She yelled to no one in particular. "Where's Saki? She's not home and Kohaku said…well she should be home right now!" Souta started in on her as soon as she walked through the door.**

**"She's probably still pissed at me. I'm sure she'll come home when she's ready." Kagome said, obviously irritated. "Aren't you going to call her cell phone?" He shouted in disbelief. "SOUTA! When you sneak off in the middle of the night, I don't call your cell phone. Don't you think Saki deserves a little privacy too?" Kagome yelled.**

**"But Kags, Saki's a girl. She can't take care of herself!" "SOUTA KANAYE HIGURASHI! I'm appalled. That has to be the most sexist, chauvinistic thing you've ever said." Kagome yelled.**

**"What the hell is going on?" Miroku asked as he walked into the living room. "Congratulations Miroku, you've turned my sweet little brother, into a male chauvinist pig!" Kagome answered before storming off to her room.**

**After a relaxing bubble bath, Kagome felt a lot better. She walked into her room wearing a baby blue towel, then her cell phone rang. She answered it, "Yeah?" "Hey Kags, Miroku talked me into going to the movies with him, so I can't make it to the club tonight." Sango said.**

"**Oh, that's fine." Kagome replied quickly.**

"**Okay, well I hafta get ready. Talk to you later!"**

**Kagome hung up the phone and walked to her closet. "What to wear?" Kagome chanted out loud. "He said dress nice…" Kagome told herself. She picked out a black skirt and a pale pink tank top. She put them on along with her black, strappy sandals. Then she started on her makeup.**

**She put some lip gloss on, then a light pink eye shadow. She pulled her hair up into a messy, but elegant bun. She tossed on her black jacket, grabbed her purse and cell phone and left her room. As soon as she reached the living room, the doorbell rang.**

**She opened the door to find Inuyasha staring intently at her. "You look nice." He told her finally. "Ok, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She glared. "Keh…I said 'You look nice.' Not 'Dang, you cow, put some clothes on!'" "Can we just go?" Kagome asked sternly as she walked passed him**

**They'd ended up eating at a very nice restaurant called _The Veranda_. It was located in one of the biggest hotels in the city. Everything had gone fine until the waiter hit on Kagome. Then, everything went down hill.**

"**I don't know what the hell you're lookin' at pal, but it better not be her." Inuyasha had said.**

**Kagome had to practically drag him out of the restaurant after she paid the bill. "Inuyasha! We need to talk." Kagome glared at him. He didn't say anything, but he walked up to the front desk of the hotel lobby. He walked back up to her a few minutes later. "You wanna talk, Bitch, I have all night." He replied as he held up the room key.**

**When they entered the suite, Kagome walked to the other side of the room, not trusting herself near him. "Inuyasha! I can't believe you did that!" Kagome screamed at him from across the hotel room. "And why the hell not?" he countered angrily. "How long do you expect me to believe you're just "Watching out" for me? You're so full of it!" She screamed once more.**

**He slowly stalked towards her, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "You play your cards right, Bitch, an you'll be full of me too." He said low and menacingly. His eyes changed to a deadly red color. He was in front of her now, their breath mingling together.**

**He lowered his head and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke away from the kiss breathing heavily. "Bein' Miroku's sister doesn't change the way I feel about you." He whispered huskily in her ear before carrying her to the bed.**

**It wasn't long before Kagome's top was thrown in the floor. Inuyasha kissed her hard as he unhooked her bra, and then discarded it on the floor. He made his way down her neck. He took her breast into his mouth and started sucking. Kagome arched her back and moaned, while unbuttoning his red shirt, then throwing it on the rapidly growing pile in the floor.**

**She raked her finger nails down his back as he kissed her again. His tongue swept, hard and passionately, in her mouth. She could feel the heat pooling in her abdomen. She ground her pelvis into his. He moaned loudly…he was so had it was painful. He quickly rid them of the rest of their clothes.**

**He kissed her hard as he thrust himself into her. She arched her back, and let out a cry of sheer pleasure. Every stroke was harder and faster than the one before. She could feel herself being driven over the edge, but he continued to pound into her.**

**He felt her walls tighten around his hardened member before she climaxed, then he too gave into pleasure and climaxed. He rolled over onto his side and brought her with him. "I'm not sure we need to do any more talking." Inuyasha laughed.**

**Kagome was about to reply when her cell phone rang. She answered it, and was greeted by Souta's panicked voice. "You need to come home quick. Saki's home and she's hysterical. She won't let anyone touch her!" "Okay Souta, don't panic…I'll be there in a minute." She replied as she hung up.**

**DUN DUN DUN….**

**Review…please go easy on me…it was my first lemon. **


End file.
